Sugar and Bomb
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info Miss Kelly looks exciting and pushes you to read the book! Objective Go to Study and start reading: 0/1 Rewards EXP +100 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Kelly: Lady Ellenstein, are you there? Magda: Miss Kelly, you're here from that dream? Kelly: That wasn't a dream. I swear it wasn't! What were you doing before you entered that world? Magda: Please don't laugh. I was reading a book about fairy tales. I thought I read too many and was hallucinating. Kelly: But that doesn't explain why I was in your dream. Let's read the book together and see if we end up back at the elderberry tree. Magda: Aren't you afraid? Kelly: Of what? This is a mystery begging to be solved! Story Chat 2 Magda: Within seconds, I'm back to this place... Kelly: Is she here? Magda: Look, there's a sign that says 'Don't Enter'. Kelly: Wait, the house... Magda: Why is it made out of candy? Damn it... Mysterious Voice: (munches) Kelly: Do you hear that? Magda: Let's take a look. Coco: (continues eating) Magda: Miss Coco, why are you here? Coco: Lady Ellenstein? Do you also want to eat candy? There's a lot here! Magda: No, but thank you. Kelly: Lady Ellenstein, do you know this Oren? Magda: Yes. She's a... merchant. Miss Coco, do you know where we are? Coco: This is a nice noble lady's home! Magda: You mean the plump one who teaches others how to dance and have proper etiquette? Coco: She does that? Coco need to run away soon. But she was so nice. She said I could eat the candy and tell all my friends about it! Kelly: That sounds more like she kidnaps children. Coco: She's inside. You should go. The big fireplace is really warm. Kelly: What do you say? Shall we go? : Enter House : Magda: The fog hasn't cleared yet. We should head inside. : Magda: It's nice. I wish I could have a warm cup of tea- : To the city : Magda: We've seen her before. I think we should go to Proz City and find that girl. : Kelly: But the fog hasn't cleared yet. There still might be something lurking. : Magda: Since we promised Miss Elderberry we'd find her, we should do it as soon as possible. We don't know how long we'll... What was that? : Kelly: Hm? : Magda: The shadow there! : Kelly: It's alright, Lady Ellenstein. Let's go inside. : Magda: What was that...? : Kelly: You should sit down for a while. Maybe you'll be able to calm down. Magda: There's a wolf by the window! Kelly: Huh? You're too nervous, Lady Ellenstein. It's just a wolf pelt. Magda: ...I guess it wasn't there when we were here last time. Kelly: Maybe someone gave it to the woman. Speaking of which, do you smell something? Magda: Someone might be cooking? Kelly: Is anyone here? Noble Lady: Miss Dolly? Magda: (She looks good in a chef's outfit.) Noble Lady: Miss Cindy, where have you been? I didn't hire you to have more fun than me! Finish boiling this soup! Magda: Ah, y- yes! Noble Lady: Oh, you haven't been here for a long time. What's wrong? Kelly: About what happened... Never mind. How have you been? Noble Lady: Do you remember the Grand Duke who was at the ball? Kelly: Yes. Do you fancy him? Noble Lady: I didn't think he'd be attracted to wild women. It's different now. I used cheese to lure a wolf. Now I will have a fine coat and pot full of soup. Kelly: I see. With that coat, you'll definitely get the Grand Duke's attention. Noble Lady: I think so as well. Magda: The soup is ready. Please enjoy- Noble Lady: It's hot! How am I supposed to eat it? If you don't cool it, I'll give you twenty lashes. Magda: Yes, Ma'am. Kelly: There's a lovely child eating candy outside. Do you like children? Noble Lady: I do... Elizabeth never visited me ever since she returned. I had to decorate the house with candy and hope other children would talk to an old woman like me. It's horrible. Miss Cindy, do you know how hard it was to hand all the candy? Don't try to avoid working this time! Magda: (I didn't expect that...) Kelly: Do you know where the child outside is from? Noble Lady: Miss Coco knocked on my door and asked if I needed her bombs. She wanted to trade them for candy. Her eyes reminded me of Elizabeth when was a child. Kelly: Does this Elizabeth always wear a red hat? Noble Lady: Yes, I gave it to her on her twelfth birthday. I don't know if she still wears it. Explosion: (There was an explosion.) Magda: What happened? Kelly: We should go outside! — Magda: Miss Coco, are you alright? Kelly: There's so much smoke. Noble Lady: My house! The back wall is gone! Coco: Why are you trying to catch Coco? Hunter: You aren't a wolf? Magda: Is that a musket? Hunter: My old friend who's been with me for a long time. I was following a wolf. Have you seen it? Magda: Well... It's now soup. Noble Lady: Miss Coco, how could you do this to me? Coco: Sorry, it's all my fault. Coco will buy lots of candy to repay you. Is that okay? Noble Lady: It's not about the candy. I want one hundred coins. Otherwise I'll have the village guards lock you up! My parents built this house... Hunter: I should go. Goodbye. Coco: Hey, you need to pay me too! Kelly: He just got on his horse and ran away. Noble Lady: I'll give you one year since you don't have any money. Coco: Really? You're so nice! Noble Lady: You must swear by the elderberry tree or I won't trust you. Coco: Okay! To the elderberry tree, Coco swears to pay this lady one hundred coins within a year. Or else my bombs will explode as I make them! Noble Lady: Who put this sign on the tree... Oh well. Miss Coco, remember to keep your promise. Coco: I will. Why do I feel so uneasy...? Kelly: It's said promises made to the elderberry tree must be kept. The tree spirit will punish anyone who breaks their promise. Coco: I stepped into my own trap! Magda: You did destroy that person's house... Kelly: Miss Coco, would you like to accompany us to Proz City? Magda: It's easier to do business there. Coco: Where is it? Magda: Follow this path until... Ah, the fog is gone. Coco: I need to make more bombs to get one hundred coins... Kelly: Let's go. — Magda: I didn't tell her. Isn't it rude just to leave like this? Kelly: It'll be fine. She wouldn't let you go if you told her anyway. Loud Noise: (croaks) Coco: That almost scared me! Kelly: It sounds more like three hundred ducks quacking. Magda: Maybe it's coming from over there? — Magda: This well is huge. Loud Noise: (croaks) Magda: I wonder what sort of frog could make such a noise... Story Chat 3 Magda: What happened to my cup? Kelly: Huh? Magda: (We've returned?) Kelly: Did you see the frog? Magda: No, but I was about to. Miss Vivian, when did you bring the tea? Maid: A few minutes ago. You were reading so intently, so I didn't want to disturb you or Miss Kelly. Kelly: Looks like our adventure is over. Category:Event Quests Category:Dark Fairytale Event Category:Transcript